Blackhawk Vol 1 36
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Tarya, New Leader of Jinnestan ** her chief of staff ** Jinnestan's Air Force ** Jinnestan's soldiers * Tarya's unnamed sponsors Other Characters: * Gandor Ras, Former Leader of Jinnestan Locations: * Pacific Ocean ** Blackhawk Island * ** "not far from the Blackhawk Island base" ** Items: * New King of Khartoor Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Jinnestani 2-prop-engine bombers | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker2_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Air Raiders | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Kate Royle ** her Air Raiders * Mr. X, Royle's sponsor, secretly W.C. Larkin, Trans Freight owner Other Characters: * Jim, cargo pilot * Bill, cargo co-pilot ** cargo aircrew * Harlan, International Insurance manager * Tom, cargo co-pilot * Sparks, cargo radioman Locations: * * South ** Air Raiders' island airbase * International Insurance offices Vehicles: * Trans Freight 4-engine cargo plane * at least four Air Raiders jet fighters, manufacturer unknown * Blackhawk s | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Clock Tower in Novota | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Count Renzla (wears a monocle) Other Characters: * Mayor of Novota * Night Watchman * Constable * Maria Bordo Locations: * Novota, an old town in Central Items: * sack of jewels Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = Chop Chop: "Chop Chop and the Veiled Princess" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Sultan of Chichiku ** Men at Arms Other Characters: * Princess of Chichiku * Lady in Waiting * her boyfriend Locations: * ** , far beyond Tibet * ** Vehicles: * one Blackhawk Jet | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Alderman | Inker5_1 = Jack Alderman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Legion of Corpses | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Captain Kropp (ex-S.S., wears a monocle) ** his Bedouin Raiders Other Characters: * Foreign Legion General * Yvette Locations: * French ** Headquarters (@ Sidi-Bel-Abbes) ** Fort at Ridi-Bel-Abbes Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * Prison of Despair ** Blackhawk's plane is shot down, for the seventeenth time. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 4th story, & 1st story ** Blackhawk also gets a bullet wound in this story, for at least the seventh time. , , , , , , & * Chop Chop and the Veiled Princess ** About 3/4 of this story's plot is re-used in the Chop Chop story in , with the elopers going to "Manoa Island". * Legion of Corpses ** Hendrickson doesn't understand spoken Arabic. * Also appearing in this issue of Blackhawk was: "Spider Man" (text story). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}